ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Striker/The Play Transcript
(the episode starts off showing a stage with teenagers on top of it) Director:And the lead character goes to..... Tessa:Please be me, please be me! Director:Jessica! Tessa:What? (Everyone except for Tessa clap) Jessica:Thanks! I promise I won't disappoint! Tessa:What?! What about my performance? Director:It was good but not as good as Jessica's. Tessa:But- Director:Sorry Tessa, but Jessica has the role. (Tessa runs out of the building in anger) Tessa:UGH! (She trips over something) Tessa:Ow... (She sees the ice striker watch) Tessa:Woah (She puts it on and presses a button and she turns into Ice Striker) Ice Striker:What the-? Ice Striker's watch:Well hello! I guess you are my new partner! Ice Striker:Partner? (She then accidentally freezes a tree) Ice Striker:What the? Ice Striker's watch:I see you got used to your ice powers, eh? Ice Striker:Ice powers? (She accidentally freezes another tree) Ice Striker:I think I know how to use these powers wisely (She laughs) (intro starts playing) Shun:Millions of years ago, there was a planet called strikers and the strikers live happily. Until Killer Striker start a huge war. (show killer striker doing his evil laugh then purple smoke starts destroying the planet) Shun:Blasting all of the strikers on earth. (shows the striker coming to earth) Shun:Tyler got his hand on one of these strikers and start using these powers for evil. (Shows killer striker doing bad things) Shun:And I found one of these strikers and now it's up to me to save the human race. I am Fire Striker! (Theme song starts playing) (Theme song ends) (Shows the logo) (the screen turns black) (Red text starts coming on the screen) (Shun began reading the text) Shun:Book 1:The Beginning Chapter 7:The Play (The screen then shows Shun playing video games) Jessica(offscreen):GUYS I HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUCEMENT Shun:Ugh. (Shun puts down his controller and goes downstairs) (Aunt Cherry comes out of her room) Shun:This better be good, Jessica. Jessica:It is good! Guess what the news is. Shun:You got an F in your report card and you have to do summer school. Jessica:No! Aunt Cherry:You got an A on your report card? Jessica:Nope! Shun:You broke up with your boyfriend for the 38th time? Jessica:Nope! Aunt Cherry:Just tell us. Jessica:No guess! Shun:OH MY GOD JUST TELL US. Jessica:No guess! (Shun throws a book at jessica) (Jessica ducks) Jessica:Ok, jeez! I got the lead part in the play! Aunt Cherry:Good job Jessica! Shun:What? How?! Jessica:Because I am a good actor! Shun:You meant trash actor, because you are nowhere near good. Aunt Cherry:Shun, be nice. Shun:B-B-But she is a bad actor! Aunt Cherry:Shun! Shun:Fine congrats. Jessica:The play is next Saturday! Shun:Well a week to figure out how to escape the play isn't so bad. Aunt Cherry:Shun! Shun:What? (The scene then shows a theatre with text on the bottom that says "Next Saturday") (shows Shun and his Aunt sitting in the front row) The Fire Striker watch:What happen to your escape plan? Shun:Hard to make an escape plan, when school gives you a 50 page essay. The fire striker watch:Haha! I bet you failed that essay too! Moron! Shun:Shut up. (Lights goes out and a person comes on stage) Announcer:Now get ready for a heck of a show! Get ready for a masterpiece! Let the show begin! Shun:Aw man, this gonna be painful to watch. (Jessica comes on stage) Jessica:Ugh so much homework, I hate school! (Ice Striker sneaks into the theatre and goes backstage) Crew Member:Who are you? (Ice Striker freezes him and everyone in backstage) (Ice striker then kicks the background of the play) Ice Striker:Oops! (the background falls down and hits Jessica and then it just shows ice striker on the stage with a bunch of frozen people) Shun:What the heck? The Fire Striker watch:Man that person looks familiar. Everyone:BOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! THIS SUCKS! (Everyone start throwing tomatoes at Ice Striker) The fire striker watch:I love the fact that people just have tomatoes in their pockets. (Ice Striker gets mad) Ice Striker:ENOUGH! Someone in the crowd:WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT. YOU DUMB PIECE OF SH- (A sword was thrown at his stomach) (Ice striker start freezing everyone) (Ice Striker freezes Aunt Cherry) (Shun goes under the seats) Fire Striker Watch:I think that's Ice Striker! Man I miss her. Shun:And I miss doing this. It's time to strike! (He turns into Fire Striker) (He gets out of under the seats) (Ice Striker gets her sword out from the person stomach) (Fire Striker throws a fire ball at her) Ice Striker:Huh? (Fire Striker kicks her) Fire Striker:Why are you doing this? Ice Striker:Because.... Fire Striker:Because what Ice Striker:Because I didn't get the part! Fire Striker:So you telling me, you did all of this even kill that dude just because you didn't get the part. Ice Striker:Yes. Fire Striker:Yeah you are just another stupid over-dramatic teenage moron. (Ice Striker freezes Fire Striker) Ice Striker:Who is the moron now? (Fire Striker breaks out) (Fire Striker gets his sword out and fire flames goes on it) (Ice striker tries slashing Fire striker but he dodges) (Fire Striker slashes Ice Striker) (He slashes Ice Striker again) Fire Striker:Time for the finale! (He slashes her again and Ice Striker went flying across the room) Fire Striker:Too easy! (BMP then goes through the window and tackles fire striker) (BMP gets off Fire Striker) (Fire Striker gets up) Fire Striker:You look familiar... (Fire Striker gasps) (He gets flashback of when BMP tried to kill him) Fire Striker:You were...you part of the red tigers destruction. BMP:Looks like you know your history. (BMP claws sharpen) (Fire Striker looks at his claws) (He remembers when his dad got claws in his stomach) (Fire Striker stood in shock) Fire Striker(whispers):no no no please no. no. Fire Striker watch:What you waiting for shun kill him! (Ice Striker gets up and then goes backstage) Ice Striker:Umm. (she gets hit by a small pole) Ice Striker:Ow! Jessica:Don't you ever ruin my play again! (Jessica begins choking her) (Ice Striker elbow hits Jessica's nose) Jessica:Ah! (Ice Striker punches Jessica) (The scene then shows BMP and Fire Striker) BMP:I remember Shun. He was part of the red tigers. He was a huge moron. Fire Striker:He is not a moron. BMP:He is. Don't know why I decided to let him in the Red tigers. If he didn't think we were family. (Fire Striker has another flashback) (Shun and Michael were in Phil's office) Phil:Alright I need you guys to- (BMP suit was on the wall) (Flashback ends) Fire Striker:YOU ARE PHIL Phil:How you know that? Fire Striker:YOU KILLED MY MOM AND MY DAD Phil:Shun? (Fire Striker throws multiple battles at Phil) (Phil dodges all of them) (He shoots an electric rope at fire striker) (The rope shocks fire striker) (Fire striker crushes the rope) (Fire Striker throw his fire sword at Phil) (It slashes Phil) Phil:Ugh! (The sword goes to fire striker but fire striker turns around causing the sword to go for another loop) (Fire Striker sees that his sister is in trouble) Fire Striker:Oh no, Jessica! (Phil uses his electric rope and it tied around both of fire striker arms) Phil:You are not going anyway! (The rope shocks him) Fire Striker:AH! (the sword cuts the rope) (Fire Striker catches the sword and throws it at Ice Striker) Ice Striker:Time to die! (The sword stabs Ice Striker) Ice Striker:OW! Jessica:That's what you get! (Jessica punches Ice striker) Fire Striker:Phew! (Phil slashes Fire Striker with his claws) Fire Striker:Ah! (Phil kicks fire striker then slams on the ground) (Fire Striker gets up and energy kicks Phil which blast him to the window) Phil:Ow! (Then Police cars come and surrounds Phil) Policemen:Stay Still! Phil:Nah I am good (He then start throwing bombs everywhere) (He throws 2 bombs at the theatre) (Fire striker sees them) Fire Striker:Oh no! (Fire Striker runs to Jessica who was kicking Ice Striker) Fire Striker:COME ON LETS GET OUTTA HERE. (The bombs go off and the start exploding the building and the police cars) (Fire Striker and Jessica got out safely) (Phil was in the distance and on top of a building looking at them) Phil:Not bad. (He then starts running away) (The screen then shows Shun on his bed) (It then shows Shun having flashbacks about his parents death) Shun:Don't worry mom and dad. I will make him pay! (He then looks at a picture of his mom and dad) Shun:I promise. (End Credits play) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts